


Le vrai

by orsenna



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Translation, us et coutumes du futur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fait une proposition indécente. Steve saigne du nez. Ceci n'est pas une fic Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vrai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803107) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Après coup, Tony essaya de se persuader que ses intentions n'étaient pas malveillantes, sauf que c'était un mensonge ; c'était complètement malveillant. Il avait appris à être honnête envers lui-même, parce que personne d'autre ne le serait, et la vérité c'était qu'il avait voulu être mauvais, qu'il avait voulu graver à coups de poing une expression humaine reconnaissable dans ce visage parfaitement ciselé. Captain America était taillé dans du marbre froid, ou peut-être dans de la glace ; il ressemblait même à une statue, avec ces épaules ridicules et ce balai coincé dans le cul. Et quelque chose dans son visage, dans la défiance de ses yeux et le jugement que Tony y voyait, dans cette mâchoire digne d'un dessin animé lui retournait l'estomac. Tony voulait le frapper, ou peut-être, comme dans les mauvais jours d'avant Pepper, le baiser et le frapper.

Il avait été surpris par la force de l'impulsion à la cruauté qu'il avait ressentie - ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en mauvais termes, pensa-t-il, après la Bataille de Manhattan, lui et Captain America ; il pensait qu'il s'était résigné au fait que c'était lui le type - ce type - qui embuait de larmes les yeux de son père quand il était ivre. Toute sa vie, il s'était préparé à - pas exactement ça, plutôt à un demi-frère au sens propre, un ou cinq demi-frères et sœurs, parce que s'il y avait jamais eu un « prix du plus de chances d'entretenir une famille entière dans une autre ville », il serait revenu à Howard Stark. Tony avait mis des avocats sur le coup à la seconde où ses parents étaient morts ; il s'était assuré que tout était rédigé de telle façon à ce que quand les autres enfants d'Howard se pointeraient inévitablement, ce serait clair comme de l'eau de roche que lui, Anthony Edward Stark, était l'unique héritier légitime de tout ce bordel. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas pointés, et Tony commençait enfin à penser qu'il était en sécurité ― et puis ils avaient sorti Captain America de la glace, et il était un million de fois pire que n'importe quel demi-frère, parce qu'il était peut-être même le vrai.

 

 

C'était la première fois que Cap était de retour à New York depuis la bataille deux mois plus tôt ; il était en mission avec Romanoff et elle l'avait lâché avec insouciance chez Tony comme s'il était son baby-sitter. Pour être honnête, la situation semblait rendre Cap au moins aussi mal à l'aise, les mains coincées dans les poches, la mâchoire serrée, regardant d'un air gêné autour de l'étage inférieur dans lequel lui et Pepper vivaient pendant que la tour était reconstruite au-dessus d'eux. Malgré tout, Tony se disait qu'il tirerait partie de la situation: Pepper était sortie, il avait commandé un dîner élaboré pour deux et l'avait fait servir à une petite table ronde avec une nappe en soie et des chandelles; il traitait la situation comme un jeu, un premier rendez-vous infernal, bavardant incessamment, parlant surtout de lui, tout en regardant Captain America donner des coups de fourchette incertains à ce que la cuisine moléculaire offrait de meilleur et de plus élaboré à ceux qui en avaient les moyens.

Ce fut seulement à la fin, alors que Cap jetait un regard dubitatif à sa glace à l’huile d’olive (qui était, pour information, délicieuse) que Tony sentit tout à coup l’hostilité le submerger.

« Alors, dit-il, posant son menton dans sa main, Pepper est sortie pour la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on fasse la culbute toi et moi. Je suis flexible, au-dessus ou en dessous, ou on peut en rester à l'oral si t’es pas confortable avec l'anal, et s'il avait voulu faire disparaître cet air circonspect du visage de Cap c'est clair qu'il avait réussi ; il en était bouche bée.

Ça payait au-delà de ses espérances ; la tête de Cap était à 9,5 sur l'échelle de Richter du choc. C’était trop bon pour s'arrêter là ; Tony avait l’impression d’être devant une de ces machines pour tester sa force, il sentait qu’il pouvait aller jusqu’à 10.

― Allez, Cap, dit-il, haussant les sourcils puis suçant langoureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je vais t'en faire voir - ah, je vois, tu es inquiet à propos de Pepper, feignant la sollicitude. Pas la peine, tu es sur la liste. On garde une liste, expliqua-t-il avec un geste impatient de la main (évidemment, il n'y avait aucune liste de la sorte, Pepper l'aurait écorché vif), de gens que j'ai le droit de baiser. Je dois proposer les noms au moins trois jours à l'avance, ajouta-t-il, ça paraissait plausible. Tu es sur la liste depuis des semaines, ne t'en fais pas. Il eut une dernière idée, sauvage : elle pourrait même vouloir nous rejoindre quand elle ar…

Il avait parié sur de l'indignation, un poing dans la figure pour avoir été aussi obscène - et pourquoi pas, une baston aurait détendu l'atmosphère, et le nez cassé en aurait valu la peine. Mais Rogers ne se préparait pas à se battre ; non, il avait l'air d'un gosse perdu et terrifié - enfin merde c'était un gosse, il avait quoi, vingt-six ans ? Tony sentit soudain son âge l'envelopper comme une cape, chacune de ses années.

― Je, mais est-ce que tu... Rogers s’arrêta ; une ligne profonde apparaissait entre ses yeux. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que les gens... Il fit un geste vague, remuant sa main entre eux deux : se parlent entre eux ? Discutent ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment à ça que ressemble une conversation normale au dîner en l'an 2012 ? – et quel con, il ne savait même pas qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Tony aurait pu s’arrêter là, au lieu de ça il accéléra encore :

― Je ne suis pas « les gens », Rogers.

― D'accord, dit Rogers d'une petite voix.

― La plupart des gens doivent trouver du sexe sur internet, expliqua Tony, portant le coup de grâce. Tu sais, homme cherche homme, bisexuelle mignonne veut sucer de la bite, fétichisme anal A+, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a officiellement perdu les pédales, parce que le visage de Rogers eut une sorte de spasme, sa joue droite et son œil - et puis il mit sa main à son nez et le pressa, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et Tony vit du sang s'écouler entre ses doigts, écarlate ; Steve Rogers saignait du nez, bordel.

― Je vais bien, dit Rogers d'une voix faible, sa main tâtonnant à la recherche de la serviette sur ses genoux et la portant à son visage ; elle se couvrit immédiatement de larges taches rouges. C'est juste..., et il se leva maladroitement, trébuchant en essayant toujours de garder sa tête en arrière, manquant d'entraîner la nappe avec lui, et c'était maintenant au tour de Tony d'avoir les yeux fixés sur le désastre en train de se produire devant lui. Désolé, marmonna Rogers. Il faut que...

― La salle de bains est par là », indiqua Tony avec un geste du doigt, et il se retrouva assis à table, seul, clignant des yeux.

Quand Pepper rentra, Tony essaya de garder son calme et de prendre un air nonchalant, mais il la suivait en dansant vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'elle retirait son manteau, puis il dit :

― Cap est là, je crois que tu devrais aller le voir, en balançant vaguement les bras en direction de la chambre d’amis.

Pepper lui lança un regard perçant :

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Son expérience lui avait appris que dans ce genre de situations, le mieux était d’être aussi littéral que possible.

― Je crois que je lui ai donné un anévrisme, et comme elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, il avoua : Je l'ai ébloui en lui parlant de sexe et sa tête a explosé. Genre... littéralement explosé, ajouta-t-il, en mimant le sang qui avait jailli du visage de Rogers, et puis il la suivit et appela après elle : Pour ma défense, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Pepper sortit le champagne du sceau et remplit une des serviettes en lin avec de la glace après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt devant la composition élaborée de la table. Tony resta en arrière pendant qu'elle disparut dans le hall qui menait aux chambres d'amis.

Romanoff arriva alors qu'il attendait des nouvelles ; elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

― Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à Tony, et tant mieux ; il préférait jouer en défense. Où est Cap ?

― Il va bien. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il va bien, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils, parce qu'en fait il ne savait pas si Rogers allait bien. On était en train de dîner, il a saigné du nez, et d'accord, Romanoff n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler expressive, elle avait dépassé le stade de fraîche et se dirigeait vers froide, mais c'était bizarre que cette information n'obtienne pas la moindre réaction.

― De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle à la place, comme si ça se produisait tout le temps. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

― Tu es qui, répliqua Tony, son ombre ? et elle haussa un sourcil. Il cligna des yeux et fit : Oh waouh, tu es son ombre ? puis : Rogers a besoin d'une ombre ? mais elle s'éloignait déjà.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pepper revint, la serviette ensanglantée à la main.

― Il va bien ? demanda Tony.

― Oui, je pense que ça va, dit Pepper lentement, en s'asseyant. Il a une migraine, il est couché. Je lui ai fait prendre de l'aspirine, même si je ne sais pas si ça l'aidera, avec son métabolisme.

― Romanoff est son ombre maintenant, accusa Tony, un peu jaloux. Tu le savais ? Que c'était son ombre ? et puis, pour le faire sortir de sa tête, il chantonna : Laisse-la devenir, l'ombre de son ombre, l'ombre de sa main...

― Je… oui, soupira Pepper, jetant la serviette sur les ruines de la table. Je savais qu'elle lui avait été assignée.

― Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rogers aurait besoin d'une ombre ? C'est un vrai boy-scout, est-ce qu'il se gare en double-file ?

La réponse de Pepper était plus une esquive qu'une réponse :

― Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, Tony.

Tony eut un rire sombre :

― Oh, je n’ai pas une volonté aussi solide, c’est trop tentant de juste ―

― Il a du mal à s'ajuster, le coupa doucement Pepper. Ça lui fait beaucoup à encaisser. Souviens-toi que tout est tellement étrange pour lui. Elle grimaça puis continua : Il parle aux objets, aux mauvais objets, et quand les yeux de Tony s’agrandirent, elle grogna et ajouta : le frigo, la télé. Il a essayé d’acheter un journal avec sa carte VISA. Ecoute, dit-elle, son visage s’assombrissait au fur et à mesure que Tony ne parvenait pas à réprimer son air joyeux, il a 93 ans, et le premier endroit où il arrive c’est ici, et JARVIS parle, notre maison est pleine de robots : comment est-ce que Steve est censé savoir que le distributeur ne parle pas ? On vit dans un monde d’écrans tactiles, de portes automatiques, de répondeurs préenregistrés, les gens marchent dans la rue en se parlant à eux-mêmes ou en baissant les yeux sur des petits écrans ; New York est la ville du café à cinq dollars et des films à dix-huit dollars, Tony. Laisse-le…

— Ce que tu es en train de me dire, fit Tony d’un ton sérieux parce que honnêtement, c’était juste trop bon, c’est que le SHIELD a assigné une ombre à Captain America pour l’empêcher de faire la conversation avec les caisses automatiques ?

― Ce n’est pas drôle.

― C’est à hurler de rire.

― Non, et Pepper avait sa tête « je vais me mettre très en colère », ce qui semblait vraiment injuste ; parce qu'honnêtement, cette histoire était une mine inépuisable de gags. Tu deviens cinglé Tony, si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme tu veux pendant cinq minutes. Tu as failli faire une dépression nerveuse pendant la coupure d'électricité…

― Il n’y avait plus internet ! s’écria Tony.

― Exactement, alors juste pour une seconde, comme un exercice de pensée, d’accord ? je sais que c’est quelque chose que tu n’aimes pas faire, mais juste une seconde prends le point de vue de quelqu’un d’autre. Imagine que tu es Steve…

— Aïe, ma chemise est tellement serrée, dit Tony. Et puis, oh. Il frotta ses tétons. Oh mon Dieu !

— …et imagine que tu es dans un monde où rien ne marche comme tu t’y attends. Pepper lui lança un regard menaçant, Tony soupira et s’adossa à sa chaise ; rien n'était drôle quand Pepper passait en mode cours magistral. Chaque interrupteur, Tony. Chaque écran tactile, continua-t-elle. Et chaque conversation est une potentielle bombe à retardement.

— Ok, très bien. Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition. Je proposerai plus de plans à trois. Tant pis pour toi, si je puis me permettre…

Pepper laissa échapper un grognement et couvrit son visage :

— Oh mon Dieu, tu n’as pas vraiment fait ça, si ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce qu’il était censé savoir que tu n’étais pas sérieux ?

— Qui a dit que j’étais pas sérieux ? demanda Tony, et puis, alors qu’elle s’en allait, visiblement furieuse : Quoi, tu veux pas ? »

 

Il avait presque oublié toute cette histoire, mais le lendemain matin, il trouva Rogers assis au comptoir de la cuisine avec une tasse de café devant lui et un, un miroir ? dans la main. Tony fit le tour du comptoir, il le regarda et se demandait ce qui était le plus choquant, la flaque de sang violacée sous l’œil droit de Rogers ou le talent du type à se maquiller, parce que c'était totalement un fond de teint de femme, et Rogers tamponnait avec attention une sorte de crème beige avec une petite éponge ronde.

Ses épaules immenses se tendirent quand il le vit, mais à cette exception près il garda sa posture.

« Tu devrais voir l'autre gars, dit Rogers d'un ton sec, et il fallut une seconde à Tony pour se souvenir que cet autre gars, c’était lui en quelque sorte. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils allaient se battre ; maintenant on dirait qu'il avait gagné sans donner le moindre coup.

— Tu es plutôt doué avec ça. C’est genre, une toute nouvelle facette de toi.

Rogers lança à nouveau un regard à Tony :

— Tu oublies que j’étais dans le théâtre, chéri, dit-il, et Tony rit sans s’y attendre. La plaisanterie le fit s’excuser :

— Désolé si je, si ce bleu c’est...

Mais la bouche de Rogers s’amincit, et il chassa l'excuse d'un geste, le faisant taire.

— J’ai des saignements de nez. Tu te — moquais. C’est bon, je comprends.

Romanoff sortit de nulle part.

― Est-ce que tu vas aller à NYU ? demanda-t-elle à Rogers.

— Non, dit Rogers, refermant d'un geste sec le boîtier de fond de teint qu'il lui tendit. Je veux retourner à Washington.

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit, au bout du troisième, IRM. Elle attrapa le boîtier. Et arrête de prendre mon maquillage.

— Je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital pour un saignement de nez, dit Rogers, et puis : Est-ce que j'ai de l'argent ?

Romanoff le regarda.

— Combien d'argent ? Beaucoup ? Rogers se tourna vers Tony. Est-ce que Tiffany est toujours sur la 57ème rue ?

— Oui, dit Tony. Pourquoi, tu veux des bijoux maintenant ?

— Tu as une carte VISA, dit Romanoff avec une patience exagérée ; elle prit une pomme sur la table et mordit dedans. Passes la leur et signe ton nom.

— Je connais un gars là-bas. Tony se dit qu'il tenait la chance de se rattraper auprès de Rogers. A Tiffany. En général il vient me voir quand j'y suis ; dis-lui ce que tu veux et il t'apportera un choix pour que tu puisses...

Les yeux de Romanoff lancèrent des éclairs, et enfin est-ce que tout était une bombe à retardement avec ce mec ? Tony regardait avec horreur le visage de Rogers qui commençait à refaire ce truc bizarre avec les spasmes, et il essayait de le garder sous contrôle :

— Je, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que... Rogers leva sa main et appuya ses doigts sous ses yeux, sur le côté de son nez. Je ne sais pas, il faut que je regarde quelque chose.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux pas aller à l’hôpital, fit doucement Romanoff.

— Je suis sûr, répliqua Rogers d'un ton hargneux, et tout à coup Tony comprit : c'était pour de vrai. Ce qu'il avait pris pour du marbre froid et sculpté était un masque : en dessous, Rogers était en train de craquer.

— J'irais avec toi, Tony s'entendit ajouter, et Rogers le regarda d'un air inquiet. A Tiffany. Si tu veux, et ok, il méritait probablement l’expression méfiante de Rogers ; il n'avait aucune raison de s'attendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre que des emmerdes de sa part. Allez, entre mecs. Des mecs qui achètent des bijoux.

— D’accord », répondit Rogers avec hésitation. Romanoff le fixait tout en mâchant sa pomme.

 

Il comprit pourquoi dans la limousine, quand il sortit son téléphone pour prévenir Tiffany qu'il était en route ; ils avaient des salles privées pour les clients comme lui, et il pensait qu’il valait mieux garder Rogers hors de la vue du public.

« T’as une idée de ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il, son portable appuyée contre son oreille. Je vais leur demander de sortir des trucs qui pourraient t’intéresser.

Rogers ne répondit pas ; il avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Sa peau pâle avait recommencé à rougir, et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer et à contrôler son visage, qui continuait à faire des choses horribles et inquiétantes.

― Salut, Tony Stark, j'arrive au magasin dans cinq minutes. Il raccrocha, les yeux fixés sur Rogers, et peut-être que Romanoff avait raison à propos de l'hôpital ; il pourrait frapper le comptoir du poing, parler au chauffeur et ils feraient demi-tour droit vers les urgences. Un CAT scan n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée : quel genre de pression artérielle fait éclater un vaisseau comme ça ?

Une veine saillait sur la tempe de Rogers quand il leva les yeux :

― Ils ne veulent pas me laisser l'épouser. Peggy, et Tony cligna des yeux, parce que Peggy Carter était certes une belle femme, mais elle avait toujours été plus vieille que sa mère, sans oublier vaguement terrifiante ; il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on lui rappelle de l'appeler madame, pour formuler les choses comme ça. Il savait, tout le monde le savait, qu'elle et Captain America avaient été ensemble, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé puisque... enfin, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre ce Steve et cette Peggy-là.

— Ils ne... ils disent que légalement elle..., puis il se mit à rire et couvrit le côté de son visage avec sa main. Elle ne peut pas signer de contrat, continua-t-il ; sa bouche tremblait et se déforma en un sourire triste. Evidemment une dame devrait être folle pour m’épouser de toute façon, non ?

— Les dames font des choses folles, pourtant, observa Tony; et c’était vrai, il en avait une expérience de première main.

— J'imagine, répondit Rogers, qui respirait plus calmement maintenant qu'il s'était maîtrisé. C’est aussi bien ; c'était une idée égoïste de toute façon, ne penses pas que je ne le savais pas. Plus pour moi que pour elle, elle a déjà été mariée deux fois : trois enfants, quatre petits-enfants, un arrière-petit fils jusque-là et oui ; Peggy avait eu un fils et deux filles ; il se les rappelait comme des ados cools quand il était petit : pattes d'eph’, lunettes de soleil, t-shirts psychédéliques. Le garçon s'appelait Steve, c'était tellement bizarre. Tony regarda Rogers ; pas étonnant que sa tête soit sur le point d'exploser. Je voulais juste... dit-il doucement, les yeux baissés, une marque, une preuve de... je ne sais pas. Il leva les yeux vers Tony. Mais ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de lui acheter une bague, pas vrai ?

— Oh que non, répondit Tony ; la limousine s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Allez, on va t’acheter du bling bling.

— Du quoi ?

La voix de Pepper dans sa tête : « ne te moques pas » :

— Des bijoux, Tony fit machine arrière :de l’or, des diamants.

— D’accord. »

 

 

Tony avait déjà acheté un caillou ou deux dans le temps, et après s'être assuré que les goûts de Rogers en bijoux romantiques n'étaient pas centrés sur les diamants, il demanda au vendeur de leur amener quelque chose de plus vieux jeu : des bagues en forme de fleurs dont les pétales étaient faits d'éclats de jolies pierres multicolores. Comme on était à Tiffany, il suggéra de faire une bague spécialement pour Rogers avec des rubis, des diamants et des saphirs :

« Mon ami est très patriotique, dit-il au vendeur, qui marqua un temps d’arrêt puis hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu as l’œil pour ces trucs-là, fit Rogers, les sourcils haussés.

— Oui, bon, mon père a été clair sur le fait que ça valait la peine de développer un goût en matière de bijoux, fit Tony sèchement, si on voulait éviter les ennuis.

Rogers eut un rictus :

— Ça ressemble bien à Howard.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent :

— Il achetait en gros, fit Tony.

— Je suis désolé, et Tony se détourna ; la seule qui n’en avait rien eu à foutre des bijoux, de Tiffany ou d’ailleurs, c’était sa mère. Il se rappelait de la façon dont sa bouche se tordait quand son père lui donnait les boîtes plates et rectangulaires ; après un certain temps, elle refusait même de les ouvrir.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ces trucs n'ont aucune importance, s'entendit dire Tony. C'est de la camelote, ça arrange rien, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais acheté de bijoux à Pepper : il lui avait acheté un lapin de 4 mètres 50 de hauteur, il lui avait acheté de l'ail et des champignons, il lui avait acheté un très bon vélo. Mon père m'a aussi appris ça.

Rogers avait retrouvé son air abattu :

— Je sais. C’est juste... Il sortit de sa poche un compas bosselé. Il l’ouvrit et jeta un regard à la photo passée qu’il avait mise dans le couvercle : Peggy Carter, telle qu’elle était. C’était dans ma poche. Et... il toucha distraitement sa gorge, ses doigts tiraient sur une chaîne ; quelque chose tinta sous son pull. Et voilà. C’est tout ce qui me reste.

— C’est pas tout ce qui te reste. Peggy est vivante, pas vrai ? Elle est à DC ? et Rogers hocha la tête. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Allez, fit-il en se levant abruptement. Je te ramène en avion. »

 

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Stark, avertit Romanoff ; elle avait appelé alors qu'ils survolaient le Delaware. Si tu le casses, tu l'achètes. » Tony leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha ; il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

 

 

Le fait que Tony pilotait son propre avion ne semblait pas impressionner Rogers le moins du monde, et il ne broncha pas non plus face à la Lamborghini noire qui les attendait sur la piste d’atterrissage. La maison de retraite de Peggy était à quinze minutes en voiture ; il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une éternité, et elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieille que dans son souvenir. Mais son visage s'illumina à la vue de Rogers et elle tendit vers lui une main tremblante ; et soudain il vit la réalité, terrible et implacable : Steve Rogers était un gamin dans la vingtaine et la femme qu'il aimait avait 90 ans et avait vécu toute sa vie sans lui. Elle avait été la femme d'un autre, avait eu les enfants d'un autre, et Tony recula vers la porte tandis que Rogers souriait et se penchait au-dessus de son lit pour l'embrasser, leurs mains glissant sur le corps de l’autre, possessives, avant de se rejoindre, de s’agripper, parce que tout ça était – putain – résistant à n’importe quel effort de résolution de problème. C’était impossible, dément, et il détestait ça, il détestait les situations où il ne pouvait pas, où il n’y avait pas de –

« Howard, fit Peggy en le regardant, en souriant.

— Non, c’est Tony, le fils d’Howard.

Peggy fronça les sourcils, se pencha vers Rogers et murmura :

— Vraiment ?

Steve eut un sourire triste, et répondit à voix basse :

— Oui, Pegs. C'est Tony. Tony Stark.

― Mais où est Howard ? demanda Peggy, et Tony vit la lutte intérieure de Steve, pour décider s’il fallait lui dire, ou plutôt lui redire, parce qu’il savait que Peggy savait que son père était mort ; elle était à son enterrement, trente ans plus tôt. Tony se la rappelait comme si c’était hier, les yeux embués de larmes et la bouche tremblante, pleurant son père.

A la fin, Steve ne pouvait pas lui mentir, même si le mensonge aurait été une faveur :

― Howard est parti, chérie.

― Il est mort ? Les yeux de Peggy s’agrandirent, elle était accablée. Quand est-ce que... ?

― Je ne sais pas, fit Steve, qui souriait encore, avec patience. Je n’étais pas là. Mais Tony est là maintenant... et Tony leva les mains et fit :

― Non, hey... je voulais juste dire bonjour. Je voudrais pas que vous... restez tous les deux, je serais dehors, je... », et il pouvait voir à son expression que Steve savait qu'il était en train de s'enfuir, mais il y vit aussi de la sympathie.

 

 

Tony attendit dehors, le col de son manteau relevé sur son visage, ostensiblement pour ne pas être reconnu, mais en vérité parce qu'il se sentait con. Il envisagea la fuite ; la Lamborghini était garée à l'avant et Rogers était Captain America, il pouvait se débrouiller pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'attendait sans aucun doute à ce que Tony soit parti depuis longtemps. Il trouverait ça bizarre que Tony soit toujours là ― et c'était bizarre. C'était clair, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Rogers sortit, s'assit sur la chaise voisine de la sienne dans la salle d’attente ; il avait l'air distrait, ailleurs. Tony ressentit le besoin de s'excuser (deux fois en une journée, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de ce type) pour ne pas être très doué avec les gens : les gens vieux, les gens malades ; il n'était pas doué avec la mort et les choses qui ne pouvaient pas être réparées. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rogers commença à s'excuser auprès de lui.

« D'habitude elle est mieux que ça, regretta Rogers, en fait d'habitude elle y voit clair, la plupart du temps. Mais quand elle va mal, elle se rappelle mon époque mieux que la tienne, donc, enfin, nous voir ensemble, tu peux comprendre pourquoi on pourrait être perdu. Tony hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui n'allait pas : Rogers était heureux.

― C'était quand même une très bonne visite, dit Rogers, qui renversa sa tête en arrière et sourit au plafond. Je suis content que tu sois venu, parce qu'elle s'est souvenue de toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à me raconter... Il leva la tête brusquement. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Jarvis était une vraie personne !

― Oui. Ben voilà, il l'était." Tony avait la gorge serrée ; il sentit encore cette colère étrange qui montait, avec Rogers qui fouillait dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa vie privée, qu'il avait enfermé dans une boîte dans une boîte dans une boîte.

Rogers n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, il était encore ailleurs.

― Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, ton M. Jarvis, dit-il, d'une voix rêveuse. Et elle aimait aussi beaucoup Howard, bien sûr, moi aussi, sauf quand il ne voulait pas prendre non pour une réponse. Il a demandé Peggy en mariage six fois, tu le savais ? et Rogers souriait tellement que Tony pouvait voir que les dents de sa mâchoire inférieure étaient légèrement mal alignées. La dernière fois, elle m'a raconté qu'elle était tombé sur lui à Palm Beach pendant une op ― tu connais l'histoire ? et il était avec Ava Gardner, et il a largué Ava Gardner, tu imagines? pour courir après Peggy, sauf qu'il s'est retrouvé au milieu de l'opération, il s'est fait kidnapper, ensuite Peggy l'a sauvé et, plus tard il a essayé de la peloter et elle lui a cassé la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais entendu Steve Rogers rire auparavant. Ça c'est ma Peggy., fit-il doucement, d'un ton débordant d'affection, ma chérie. Son sourire s'évanouit et son visage se crispa : Désolé. ça n'est probablement pas très drôle pour toi.

― Tu te fiches de moi ? mon père se faisait gifler tout le temps, répondit Tony, ce qui était vrai.

― Peggy faisait plus que gifler. Elle m'a tiré dessus une fois, dit Rogers, se remémorant cet épisode comme l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, et une fois elle a frappé Bucky avec un... mais il ne faisait que plaisanter, parce que..., le sourire s'évanouit sur le visage de Rogers, se transforma en grimace avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître, parce qu'il était, finit Rogers; il remit son sourire en place. Il avait un bleu énorme après ça, qui s'étalait sur toute son..., il fit un geste vague en direction de son épaule.

― On voit tout de suite pourquoi elle te plaisait, fit Tony, pince-sans-rire.

Rogers n'écoutait qu'à moitié :

― Elle n'avait jamais peur de rien. Encore maintenant. C'est moi qui..., il sourit tristement, puis secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers Tony : Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

― Oui, c’était pas prévu, dit Tony en se levant. J’ai pas vu le temps passer, je lisais mes mails, enfin tu sais. Mais il ne savait pas. Je te dépose ?

– Euh, oui. Merci. »

 

Il faisait nuit quand il arriva devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Rogers à quelques kilomètres de là. 

« Tony, fit Rogers en se tournant vers lui, et Tony se tint prêt parce que Rogers le regardait, tout sincère et honnête. Merci pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

― J’étais carrément pas obligé, approuva Tony. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, en fait ; je couve probablement quelque chose, et Rogers sourit; On se reverra quand on se reverra, d'accord?

― D'accord, répondit Rogers. Rentre bien. Il sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et tapota la voiture avant de se retourner et de monter les marches de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Tony expira longuement, soulagé, tourna le contact... et garda son pied sur le frein.

― Merde, dit-il à voix haute. Merde !

En fin de compte, Rogers ne possédait que la moitié du dernier étage de l'immeuble, et il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, et Tony jura en montant les deux étages. Il toqua à la porte avec peut-être plus de force que nécessaire, et Rogers eut l’air surpris quand il ouvrit la porte.

― Hey. Est-ce que tu as oublié... ?

― J'ai menti. Tony entra sans attendre d'invitation. J'étais obligé. En fait j'étais..., et il s'arrêta, détourné de sa trajectoire par la vue de l'appartement de Rogers. Il n'y avait presque aucun meuble : un canapé échoué au milieu de la pièce, un fauteuil avec une lampe à son côté dans le coin. De grandes boîtes blanches de partout, leurs rabats de carton grands ouverts, comme si quelqu'un avait fait un braquage dans un magasin d'équipement électronique. Il y avait un percolateur sur le comptoir. A côté de l'évier, une tasse, une assiette, une cuillère.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis comme un prisonnier politique ?

Rogers se mit immédiatement sur la défensive :

― C’est pas vrai, je... Sa voix s’éteignait alors que Tony commença à fouiller dans les différentes boîtes. Je sais pas ce que c’est, toute cette merde.

Tony leva la tête brusquement, surpris par le juron ; la peau pâle de Rogers se marbrait de rouge, ses lèvres étaient serrées. Le contenu de certains cartons était évident : une télé à grand écran, l'immense boîte de l'Apple store, mais d'autres l'étaient moins, et Tony jeta le polystyrène qui les entourait pour trouver un enregistreur numérique, un ensemble de haut-parleurs wifi vraiment pas mal, un serveur central, une console de jeux.

― Bon, alors fit-il en sortant une coquille en polystyrène de sa boîte. Il l’ouvrit. Ça, c’est un routeur.

― Ah oui ? répliqua Rogers, et qu'est-ce qu'il route ?

― Il, commença Tony, et puis il abandonna, considérant ça comme une cause perdue, et remit le routeur dans sa boîte ; il pouvait voir que Rogers avait aussi ouvert quelques boîtes avant d'abandonner. J’en reviens pas que le SHIELD t'ait envoyé tous ces trucs et les a juste laissés là. Putain, le service après-vente est lamentable.

― Est-ce que j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit là-dedans ? Rogers avait la gorge qui tremblait. "Parce que je vois pas pourquoi j'en ai besoin.

― Oui et non. Non, et Tony sentait la rage bouillir doucement en lui et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas donner un coup de pied à l'écran plat. Putain, murmura Tony, parce qu'il avait raison et que ça le rendait furieux : ça n'était pas son travail, ça n'aurait pas dû être sa responsabilité, mais il savait et n'avait pas réussi à enfouir ce savoir sous le flux de la conversation, l'alcool, la cruauté ou l’impolitesse : il ne trouvait pas le moyen de garder Steve Rogers enfermé dans sa boîte. Romanoff ― Romanoff n'a rien fait à propos de ça ? Elle te laisse vivre comme ça ?

Rogers avait l’air gêné :

― Elle n’est pas venue ici. Personne... tu es le premier, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça ouvrit les vannes ; Tony sentait partir sa colère en spirale, comme du sang coulant dans un évier.

― D’accord, fit Tony doucement ; il était temps d’arrêter de se battre. Reviens à la Tour.

Rogers eut l'air surpris, et Tony se détourna, ses yeux glissant vers le fauteuil, la seule partie de la pièce que Rogers semblait véritablement habiter. Il y avait un livre posé dessus et un panneau en liège sur le mur. Rogers avait épinglé des papiers et quelques dessins ; une jolie blonde qui n'était absolument pas Peggy Carter, et un homme aux cheveux sombres et avec un putain de sourire à la Mona Lisa : Bucky Barnes.

― Je ne peux pas, répondit Rogers presque automatiquement. Peggy est là... et le travail ; le travail est là.

― J'ai tes affaires, fit Tony, et comme Rogers se contentait de le fixer, il se jeta à l'eau. Mon père a acheté tout ce qui t'appartenait et sur quoi il a pu mettre la main. Pas seulement les trucs de Captain America mais ― tes affaires. Des lettres, des dessins, achetés au marché noir. Ta malle. Tony eut un rictus. J'ai certains de tes habits aussi ; j'imagine qu'ils te vont toujours. Bien sûr tout ce qui date de la période pré-sérum est beaucoup plus rare. Un an avant que mon père soit tué, une boîte est arrivée sur le marché : des fournitures d'art, des crayons, du fuseau, quelques pinceaux et tubes séchés. Tu avais écrit ton nom sur un morceau de ruban adhésif à l'intérieur. Il mima le geste de presser le ruban sur la boîte avec ses pouces. Des experts en calligraphie l'ont vérifié. Papa était enchanté.

Rogers leva une main ; il avait l'air un peu malade. Tony ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; son cœur aussi battait à tout allure.

― Evidemment c’est tes affaires, tu peux les récupérer. Si tu les veux ― si tu veux quoi que ce soit... Il s’avança nonchalamment vers le panneau pour mieux l’étudier. Est-ce que Peggy sait que tu avais laissé une fille derrière toi quand tu es parti à la guerre ? demanda Tony et puis il tapota l’image de la jolie blonde: Je l’ai déjà vue, il y a des dessins d’elle dans tes cahiers d’avant la guerre. Papa pensait que c’était ta fiancée de Brooklyn.

― Si on veut, fit Rogers d'une voix étranglée. C'est ma mère, et Tony rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

― Oh, c’est papa tout craché. Il a raison sur tout sauf sur ce qui compte. Elle était jeune, hein ?

― J'imagine. Elle avait... Rogers se concentra, trente-six ans ? Trente-sept. Quand elle est morte. Bucky est mort quand il avait... Il s'arrêta pour compter sur ses doigts. Vingt-huit ans. Il venait de les avoir. Il se frotta la lèvre inférieure.

― Pourquoi pas Peggy ? demanda Tony avec un geste de la tête en direction du panneau.

― Parce qu'elle est en vie, répondit Rogers, puis il fronça les sourcils. Je dois la voir comme elle est maintenant, pas comme elle était.

― Reviens à la Tour, répéta Tony.

Cette fois-ci Steve hésitait :

― Je ne crois pas que...

― Tu sais, mon père t'as cherché quand tu t'es écrasé. En 45, enfin ― il a passé des mois à te chercher. A survoler l'Arctique. C'est comme ça qu'il a trouvé le Tesseract. Steve se mordit la lèvre, hocha la tête. En fait, il a jamais arrêté de chercher, fit Tony d'un ton catégorique. Il y est allé une fois par an jusqu'à sa mort ; il prenait juste un avion et le pilotait jusque là-bas. C'était comme de partir pêcher, tu vois ? En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'on le voyait. On pensait qu'il voulait être seul et que tu étais le prétexte : voler jusqu'en Arctique, chercher le corps de Captain America. Quelqu'un avec le sens du marketing aurait pu en faire quelque chose : les vacances parfaites pour un homme viril. Tony se força à sourire, et fut surpris de trouver un vrai sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

― Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. J'étais en deuxième année au MIT, et j'avais une idée sur ― tu vois, la technologie s'est nettement améliorée, expliqua Tony. Pour être exact, c’était pas toi qu'on cherchait, enfin si, mais c'était le bouclier : le vibranium rend une signature unique. On se disait que tu serais là où il serait. Enfin bref, lui et moi, on a commencé à se faire la course pour développer des outils de recherche : pistolets à sonars, serveurs RAS, SAS, à résonance acoustique et magnétique. Tous les ans, on montait là-bas avec... Tony mima être assis dans le siège du co-pilote du petit avion, pistolet à sonar sur l'épaule, puis mit les mains à ses yeux comme si elles étaient des jumelles.

— Je pensais que c'était un jeu, dit enfin Tony, laissant tomber ses mains. Je pensais pas vraiment à toi comme si tu étais là, même pas ton corps. Dans ma tête, je pensais pas à toi comme quelqu’un de réel. Et même quand je le faisais – j’imagine que je ne voulais pas te trouver. Parce qu’alors, ça serait fini, le jeu. C’était les meilleurs moments qu’on a passés ensemble, papa et moi.

Tony parcourut à nouveau du regard l’appartement de Rogers, et fit, doucement :

— S’il était encore en vie, putain, il serait tellement en colère.

— Tony, fit soudain Rogers, d'une voix basse et sérieuse, tu ne me dois rien. Ton père et ses...

— et son obsession", proposa Tony, forçant un sourire. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c’est le mot que tu cherchais.

Rogers remua les lèvres ; il ne voulait pas de ce mot mais ne parvenait pas à en trouver un meilleur. Il recommença :

— Tu ne me dois rien ; je suis sérieux. Ton père est mort, et tu n’es pas responsable de son...

— Crois moi, j’aurais préféré que la situation soit différente, le coupa Tony, il était sincère. J’aurais préféré – te frapper, t’engager ou t’ignorer, mais c’est ça que je suis en train de dire ; avec la famille, on n’a pas le choix. On peut les reconnaître ou pas, et si on ne le fait pas on est un con. C’est comme si tu arrivais du bled, évidemment que je suis obligé — Dis-moi que j’ai tort. T’es coincé avec moi et tu le sais. Je suis le frère que tu n’as jamais voulu : dis-moi la vérité."

Rogers couvrit la partie inférieure de son visage et Tony se demanda s'il s'était remis à saigner du nez, mais quand Rogers laissa tomber sa main, il souriait :

— Tu es absolument le frère que je n'ai jamais voulu, opina Rogers, et Tony rit, soulagé et en colère, et dit en le pointant du doigt :

— Tu vois ? Tu peux pas me renier non plus, quoi que tu veuilles.

— Même pas en rêve. Et puis, je suis coincé avec bien pire que toi.

— Aw, répondit Tony, moqueur.

— Tu vois, je peux être sympa, répliqua Rogers sur le même ton, et puis, plus tendu : Tu as raison : je suis coincé, je suis coincé ici et ça me met en colère et je déteste me sentir redevable envers – qui que ce soit. Envers toi. Mais je, j’ai personne d'autre.

— Je sais. Ne t’en fais pas, je te donnerais un appartement. Ce sera ta base sur New York.

— Ok.

— En attendant, ça... Tony se débarrassa de son manteau et le jeta sur la chaise. Mon Dieu, ça. Il ressortit le routeur, puis décida de commencer par le modem et ouvrit cette boîte-là. Va nous chercher des sandwiches, il allait tout raccorder au serveur, au diable l’enregistreur, et tout ce qui était stéréo était sans fil de toute façon. J’en veux un à la dinde et au gruyère, avec un peu de moutarde. Il sortit l’unité d’alimentation de la boîte. Je ne dirais pas non à une bière aussi.

Steve hésita un temps, et puis il se mit à rire et attrapa sa veste.

— Très bien, d’accord. Dinde, gruyère, moutarde, bière, répéta-t-il, pourquoi pas ? on dirait que maintenant je sais ce que ça fait d’être un petit frère...

— Attends, quoi ? fit Tony en tournant brusquement la tête. T’es pas le- Tu es né en 1918 ! Je suis pas né avant..."

— Mais tu as vécu tellement plus longtemps. Et tu es tellement plus sage en ce qui concerne, tu sais, les routeurs..."

Tony se mordit la lèvre :

— Oh va te faire foutre.

— … et les trucs avec des lumières dessus, Steve remua les doigts, puis haussa les sourcils avec un sourire satisfait et, merde.

— T’es tellement con, j’en reviens pas que les gens ne sachent pas ça sur toi, cria Tony après Steve alors que celui-ci quittait l’appartement, mais c’était un soulagement, en fait : il y avait bien un air de famille après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première traduction, si vous trouvez que certains mots se suivent d'une façon bizarre dites-le moi, sinon venez juste me parler de Steve ou de Tony @ [ orsenna ](http://www.orsenna.tumblr.com) ou rebloguez [ ici ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/139294596951/le-vrai-orsenna-multifandom-archive-of-our)
> 
> Si vous pouvez, aller voir l'original - ou quoi que ce soit écrit par Speranza, je vous promets ça vaut le coup.


End file.
